Traditionally, personal computers included operating systems, applications, and user settings for a single user. Personal computers were generally both used and managed by their owners. However, many organizations are now using virtualization, remote access and/or clouds of computing resources to fulfill their computing needs. Clouds of virtualized computing resources generally allow for the operating systems, applications, and user settings of multiple users to be included on a single physical machine. Desktop virtualization technology allows multiple instances of an operating system to be kept separate, so the activities of one user do not affect the experiences of other users. Cloud computing environments allow for computers owned by a cloud operator to be managed by the cloud operator but used by cloud users, who may be customers of the cloud operator. However, setup and administration of each virtual machine or device can be a time consuming and tedious process.